User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 10.
(this is playing) A few hours ago, Washington D.C. stood proudly, the center of America. Only 2 hours ago, there was a strange flying object sighted heading for it. All the government officials were brought to safety, and evacuation started. One hour ago, the people were almost completely out. And at this hour...the city burns. DQ: Where is the president? Soldiers fired bazookas at her, but Necronoid jumped in the way. Necronoid: Pathetic. Look at the mess this world is in. Soldier: You'll kill no more people! Bakugan brawl! A Fangoid stood on the field. Fangoid: But we'll kill YOU! BLADE STAMPEDE! (grows spikes and charges) Necronoid didn't even use an ability. He extended his mechanical right arm and stabbed the Fangoid all over, pushing out the spikes from inside as a follow-up. Necronoid: Come on, I've seen this before. (shocks the Fangoid until he explodes from shocks alone) Bring me the president! Bring me the prime minister! Bring me DRAGO! (transforms both hands into a cannon and blasts apart all the soldiers) (music ends) Necronoid: In time, you'll all see. (laughs) (scene changes) Pyrus: D@mnit...again? DQ's attacking DC. Let's move. RBL: Gather everyone. Necronoid seems to have evolved, his Demon Transformation is more solid. Winx: I want to deal with him. Count me in. Nintencan: What's this? Wolf's attacking...LONDON?! Pyrus: I get it now..they wanted a changed world, right? So to establish their government, they're bringing the world's government to ruins. 3D: Wasn't the government already in ruins? Pyrus laughed. Drago: Not quite as bad as they want it. 3D, you're with Pyrus and Winx to fight Necronoid. Pyrus: Agreed. The rest of you, go after Wolf. You should be enough. Tony: About time. Pyrus: Tony, you're in charge of your squad. Drago: Agreed. As for ours, obvious leader is obvious. Pyrus: And we'll have to try the new machine. RBL: But it's risky-- Pyrus: If we go in the normal way, we'll be shot down before we get close. Necronoid just got bad@$$. (scene changes) Wolf: DEMON TRANSFORMATION: SHADOWS OF HELL! Wolf's team transformed and destroyed most of the soldiers coming for them. Wolf: (british voice) My fine sirs, care to join me for a cup of tea? British Soldier: Ever heard of the Boston Tea Party? THAT'S what I think of your tea! (fires bazooka) Ziperator: (reflects with saw) Grehehehehehehhehe...BLAAAAAAAAAR! (scene changes) Necronoid was smashing and throwing helicopters and planes, all while on a building. DQ: SHADOW STRIKE SNIPER! Necronoid's hands and neckbrace unfolded multiple small cannons, and he blew out a haze of smoke. The soldiers flew out of control, and he finished off the ground forces with lasers. A portal opened in the sky. It wavered a bit, but stayed open. (this starts playing) DQ looked up. "What in Hades...?" Necronoid was still smashing aircraft. Pyrus jumped out of the portal out of nowhere. (music is at 0:05) Pyrus jumped out, followed by his squad. He threw out Drago, who caught him and did a barrel roll in midair while holding up Generation Reflector. He stopped Necronoid's shots and knocked him over, then landed on the ground. (music ends at 3:36) Drago: NECRONOID. Necronoid: (tears apart two planes) DRAGO! (jumps down, regains balance with wings, and shoves Drago through a building) Drago: YEARGH! DQ: We can beat you without a single card! Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Drago and Necronoid both came out of the building on the other side, but Drago was the one pushing Necronoid. He finished with a blast. DQ: I spoke too soon. I like that. IT MAKES THINGS INTERESTING. Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks the shot, fills shield with its shocking energy, and slams it into Drago) Drago: URGH! BLAZER RUMBLE! (melts through shield and punches Necronoid in the face) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD HYDRA! (blasts from all 3 head on 3 parts of Drago's head, making him collapse) DIE. (jumps in front of Winx and 3D) DQ: Hmm, you two...(points at Winx and 3D) Tell us where the president has gone, and we'll let you live. You obviously have some sort of global surrveillance. 3D: NEVER! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE PYRUS RA, VENTUS WOLFOX! Winx: Come on, you know I don't serve you anymore! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE PYRUS TAY AND INFINITY! RISE SIX ATTRIBUTES RAINBOW! Necronoid: Pathetic. (this starts playing from 1:15) 3D: RISE PYRUS STARBLAZER! Winx: BAKUNANO SLICERIX, BOMBAPLODE, DESTROY! ZEXINA SUIT... DQ: WHAT THE?! Winx: NUCLEARIX! Rainbow gained a massive suit, resembling a Battle Suit, but having a shield, and much more powerful. DQ: Is not the future of your lives not worth ONE human life? (music is at 1:26) Drago: You'll never stop at one...I'LL FIGHT YOU MYSELF! (music is at 1:28) Drago put on both BakuSnaps and jumped on Necronoid. He jammed a metal shard into his face. Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Necronoid was melted in the face, then shot. Drago: STRENGTH REVOLTER! (shoots more) Necronoid spun around. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD MUTATOR! (slashes with energy blades from hands) Pyrus: GENERATION REFLECTOR! Drago held up a shield, and the force of Necronoid's attacks sent shocks through his arms. Drago kicked his face. Pyrus: GENERATION GUARDIAN! Drago turned into pure energy again, and radiated heat. Lightning spewed around, with flames burning on it as if it were ropes. Lava formed on his back, and he started to spin, generating a laser on the tip of his energy form. The wind and ground nearby heated and started to turn into plasma. DQ: What is this...power? Pyrus: There are six main Pyrus attack types. Lava, Heat, Lasers, Fire, Lightning, and Pure Energy. Dragonic Fusion Infinity was a strong move...but this one improves! This is all the power a Pyrus Bakugan can hold in one shot! ENGAGE! (music restarts from 1:28) Drago rushed into Necronoid. He shocked him more, causing his mechanical parts to spin chaotically. They were melted and stuck together, while moving and being blasted. Necronoid had burns all over his exposed skull, and tried to grab his head. He ended up having his arm cut, and fell over. He rolled to the side, but fell into a pool of lava. Drago drilled into him and spread lasers through him. Fires engulfed him and wouldn't come off. DQ: UNDYING DEFENSE! Pyrus: EVEN DEATH MAY DIE! ENGAGE! Drago blasted through the shield and spun full force. Necronoid tried to shoot from one of his heads, but Drago shredded the head completely off. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT--KILLER OF THE IMMORTAL! (blasts from main head along with multiple cannons) Necronoid regrew his head. Drago charged straight into the blast, but his strength was blasted clean off. He froze on the spot, surrounded by chains of purple lightning. They shocked him until he returned to normal form, then Necronoid blasted him with all his heads and cannons. He fell to the ground, and his Bakusnaps shattered. Drago: Oww...ohh...(closes eyes) (music ends) DQ: Now that the annoying-- Pyrus: BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS AEROGAN! Aerogan: DEPTH CHARGE PRISON! (traps Necronoid, then carries Pyrus and Drago to safety) Necronoid: GET BACK HERE! DRAGO! I'LL-- Rainbow jumped on Necronoid. Winx: ZEXINA SUIT ABILITY ACTIVATE! HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT STRIKER! Rainbow forced open Necronoid's middle mouth, then blasted into it. The other two heads blasted her arms, but shields kept her safe. She kicked Necronoid in the stomach, jumped down, and whirled around, elbowing him in the face. DQ: The power...what IS that thing?! Winx: You'll see.... 3D: No, she'll BE DEAD BEFORE SHE CAN SEE! STAREON CANNON! Starblazer grabbed Necronoid's arms, pulled them behind his back, and blasted his back. His arms started to dislocate. Necronoid: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH..! YEAAAAARGH...! (pulls) REAPER WOUND-SOUL SLICER! His arms transformed into arrays of blades, and he cut Starblazer until he was released. His shoulders healed, he kicked Starblazer up, and he tore him into Wolfox and Ra. Infinity: TERMINAL QUASAR! (fires on Necronoid with mouth and Bombaplode) Necronoid: BURSTING EXEMA! Necronoid started draining energy from the power reserves inside his shoulders. The green sacs started to shrink as he grew bigger and stronger. DQ: An advanced form of a BakuSnap. Necronoid appeared behind Infinity, turned his cannons by sheer strength, and forced Infinity to shoot himself all over. Winx: ARGH! RANGROK BUSTER! Infinity's chest cannon opened, but Necronoid forced his mouth blast to fire into the cannon, blowing a hole in his back. Infinity fell to the ground and returned to ball form, only to reveal Tay behind him. Tay: STEELBURN COMET! (blasts Necronoid) Necronoid caught the blades in his left hand and crushed them, but Tay had other ideas. Tay: GRAPPLING GHOST BLADE! Tay shoved her blades into the ground like butter, and her Slicerix blades extended and cut a circular area out of the ground. Tay pulled on it with her blades, and lifted it up. She smashed it on Necronoid's head. Necronoid: MY FAEC! (tumbles back, but kicks Tay in the chest, rolls over, and stabs her with an arm blade) DIE. Rainbow: Funny, that's what I was going to ask you to do! CURRENT SEAL! (Pyrus-Haos-Aquos) She shot a wave of water into every opening in Necronoid's body. To keep from choking, Necronoid had to drink the water. Lightning rippled throughout his body and started fires inside him. Winx: ZEXINA SUIT ABILITY-HEXAGON CANNON! Rainbow's suit shifted until there was a hexagon-shaped cannon in front of her mouth. Each side held the energy of an attribute. She fired into one end, and the blast came out the other. DQ: WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE UNDERWORLD?! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD REAPER CANNON. Necronoid's heads blasted out a massive wave of energy, expelling every bit of Rainbow's attack and hurling it at her. The blast hit her blast and took it in. The final product was a six-attributed blast with Necronoid's power fused into it. It went in the blasting end of Rainbow's cannon and came out the other side. Rainbow's face was burned off, and she had a huge chunk of her head blasted off, but on the left side instead of the right, like Necronoid's. Nuclearix fell off. Rainbow: (glows) I'm not giving up...any time soon! Ra: PROVISIONAL EXPLODER! (jumps behind Necronoid and punches into his back, then starts forcing energy in) DQ: WINGSABER RIPPLE! Necronoid stretched both of his wings out and cut off Ra's arms. Ra returned to ball form. Wolfox: STAR SHADOW MIRROR! (throws energy shurikens into the ground) Necronoid dodged them and stabbed Wolfox, making him return to ball form. Necronoid charged at RAinbow, but the shurikens burst out of his shadow and hit his back. While he was distracted, Rainbow blasted his face. Necronoid: ARGH....GET...AWAY! (pulls off Rainbow's wing and slashes her arm off with it, then loses the burst of strength from his shoulder sacs) 3D: No...we're finished now..unless we have backup. Winx: No sign of Pyrus.... Rainbow: (pushes self up) DRAGO BEAT YOU BEFORE...AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO BE OUTDONE BY HIM. (scene changes) (this starts playing) Mosk was ripped apart and sent to the ground. Ziperator held his mouth to his saw and launched it. Mosk's breath was split in half and sucked in through his mouth. He shuddered and fell, choking. Nintencan: NO! RBL: Skytruss, take him back to the base! (presses button to open portal) Wolf: SONIC ENDGAME! WSkytruss blasted into the portal. The base was destroyed, and the portal distorted. RBLSkytruss and Mosk were warped and shredded. The portal closed. Tony: YOU KILLED THEM! SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury: YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE DAY WHEN YOU CAN MAKE SOMETHING OF YOUR LIFE! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! Magmafury flew in and dodged Ziperator's saw. He fired on it, sending it at WSkytruss. He appeared behind WSkytruss, held him still, and forced the saw to hit him in the front of the neck while shooting the back. His head fell off. Magmafury punched through his head, grabbed the brain, shoved it out the top of the head, and pulled it out the bottom of the neck. Magmafury: I rise...you fall. Ziperator tied Magmafury in chains and broke the chains. They started to move on their own, slashing Magmafury. Wolf: COME ON, RBL! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT..ALONE! RBLJaakor: You're the one who'll be alone...because for what you've done...they'll have to make another hell just for you and put you in! NO ONE CAN MATCH YOUR EVIL! Wolf: (yawns) Let's do this already. (music is at 1:15) (scene changes) Rainbow jumped on Necronoid and started to tie his necks. Necronoid spun and flipped at the same time, blasting Rainbow through the entire move. She fell to the ground and returned to ball form. Winx: WE NEED HELP! 3D: THERE HE IS! Drago jumped in with Doomtronic and blasted Necronoid down. Necronoid: NOW A CHALLENGE! UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks shot) Pyrus: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Drago trapped Necronoid with lasers. Drago: DRAGONIC FUSION INFINITY! DQ: HOW ARE YOU STILL-- Drago fired himself in his energy form out of the Doomtronic cannons. He slammed into Necronoid and took all the lasers with him. Necronoid's neck brace shattered, and he hit the soft spot on Necronoid. Necronoid: YEARGH! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Drago down and starts to fix neckbrace) Aerogan: OH NO YOU DON'T! (jumps in with an Aquos Doomtronic) Pyrus: AEROGAN! DQ: IMMORTALIS CANNON! Necronoid, thanks to his mechanical hands, was able to repair the neckbrace. It transformed into an array of cannons, then he blasted Aerogan. Aerogan: AQUA TORRENT! (shoots back water-charged lasers, making Necronoid's blast weaken, dissipate, and thin out) Necronoid: OMEGA ENTROPY STRIKER! (cannons get all over his necks and heads, strapping all over) Necronoid fired, but his weapons short-circuited and electrocuted him. Drago jumped on his back. Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! (punches into the hole in his head) Necronoid: NO! NO! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (falls to the ground, but brings a scythe down on Aerogan) DIE. Aerogan returned to ball form. Drago started to pull on Necronoid's skull, and tore out a huge chunk of it. Drago: Your brain...DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago fired on Necronoid as hard as he could, but one of Necronoid's hydra heads bit his mouth shut. The other one bit his neck. Necronoid's main head turned to him. DQ and Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid blasted Drago off, and cracked a bone in his neck. He started to choke. (music ends) 3D: Winx, run. Your Bakugan have been too beat-up. Winx: Ok...(calls RBL) RBL! COME IN! RBL! There was no answer. Ra: No...no...it can't be... Wolfox: It is. I can tell. Winx: Let's hope Tony's still out there fighting. 3D: My team's good for another go! BAKUGAN BRAWL! Ra, we need you to get Winx outside. Ra: (gets up) CONSIDER IT DONE! (grabs Winx and jumps away) Wolfox: Drago...if we combine...we'll be fine! Drago: Ok then...BAKUGAN, UNITE! Pyrus and 3D: RISE RAIDORAZOR! (scene changes) Tony: It's you and me now, Wolf. Wolf: No, it's just me, slime! RBL was on the ground, dead, next to Nintencan, who was also dead. Magmafury: They died proving themselves, after all this time. Now, Ziperator will die, proving nothing but his weakness! Ziperator: Heheheheheheh...never. Tony: HE CAN TALK IN CURSED FORM?! Wolf: It means he's fully become accustomed to the cursed form! Tony: WHICH MEANS HE FITS JUST FINE WITH PURE EVIL! Wolf: Call it what you will, it's POWER. Something I must have no matter what. Ziperator: GIVE IT UP! Magmafury: Only when you give your life up. SUPREME STORM ORGAN! (disappears into the wind) (this starts playing at 2:45) Tony: This is your punishment...YOUR PAIN! Ziperator: (looks around) You'll never win...YEARGH! Magmafury slashed him and shot him to the ground, but was nowhere in sight Wolf: WHERE IS HE?! Tony: FIGURE IT OUT! Another slash came from the side, but Ziperator couldn't see at all. He fired small saws in all directions. Wolf: What?! Magmafury continued to attack, tearing Ziperator down. Magmafury: It's a little move we invented...I combine with the wind around me, so that I can touch you, but you can't touch me! Ziperator: THIS HAS GOT TO BE A JOKE! SAW SHADOW CYCLONE ELIMINATOR! Ziperator lauched his saw, which moved all the air into a tornado. The tornado flew at Tony, with the saw in the middle of it, holding it stable. Tony: SUPREME RUMBLE! Magmafury flew and spun off the saw, with increased speed. Even in wind form, he still had control. He flew straight through Ziperator's chest gap and came out his head, killing him. (music ends at 3:35) Tony: It's...over. (shoots Wolf in both legs with M4) Wolf crumpled to the ground, but used the pain-relieving taser DQ used before. Magmafury, too tired to stand, split and returned to ball form. (this starts playing) Wolf: No...(remembers how he worked with the Brawlers before, as curse mark recedes and fades away) (memories take about 3 whole mins) Tony...I was under the curse's influence. Tony: It can't make you do anything you don't want to do anywhere in your mind. Wolf: But...it made those feelings stronger. I was able to suppress them! We did the Triple Wind Combo! You must see why...I had to betray you. Tony: You lost that combo when you left...so you didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself. (shoots Wolf twice in the head with M4) (music ends and scene changes) Pyrus: BURNING WIND SCYTHE! Raidorazor hurled multiple flaming arcs of wind so compressed it was sharp. Necronoid dodged some, but they came back around. DQ: REAPER SCYTHE SEAL! Necronoid gathered all of them on a scythe and swung them around to hit Raidorazor, but the wind dissipated and set Necronoid on fire. Necronoid: ARGH! (brushes it off) 3D: RA IS BACK! RISE GALAXBLITZ! Necronoid: WHA-- DQ: A THIRD FUSION?! NO! Pyrus: Only got one turn. 3D: (takes the deck) One turn's all we need. GALACTIC RUMBLE! Galaxblitz kicked Necronoid through the ground. The explosion created smoke that blocked everyone's view. 3D: GALACTIC DESTROYER! Galaxblitz blasted Necronoid into the mantle of the earth, then went down and pulled him up in the blink of an eye. Galaxblitz: Can't see--he feels cold! Pyrus: Finish him off, he should be almost dead! GALACTIC GUARDIAN! Galaxblitz made a massive version of Generation Guardian and attacked Necronoid full force. The explosion hurled Pyrus and his teammates out of the city, but they used their parachutes and landed. The city became one massive crater, and Galaxblitz dissolved. His parts were tired, and returned to ball form. Pyrus: It's...over. (falls on ground) Necronoid's laugh sounded from inside the city. Winx: What..is...that? 3D: Oh no... A massive robot climbed out of the crater and stood in front of the 3 Brawlers. Pyrus: Holy crap... Winx: This must be...what the Shadow Bakugan were used for. 3D: Then...that must be...a... DQ: NECRONOID DESTROYER! Aerogan jumped in, wearing Clawbruk, and landed on Necronoid Destroyer's back. He drilled into it and stayed, then blasted Aqua Torrent. Necronoid: VENOMOUS RUMBLE! (releases energy that drains Aerogan) Aerogan fell to the ground and returned to ball form. Pyrus: All right then...RISE DRAGONOID DESTROYER! 3D: GIVE ME SOME OF THAT! BAKUGAN BRAWL! Destroyer launched Ra and Wolfox at ND. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! ND shot both Ra and Wolfox out of the way with his wrist cannons, but the blast hit it in the chest. Necronoid: ARGH! Drago: CHARGE! BLAZER RUMBLE! (this starts playing from 2:43) Destroyer took out two energy swords and attacked ND. ND flipped him over, but he kicked ND in the back of the knee. ND fell, but pounded the ground, sending a shockwave through it that knocked over Destroyer. ND whirled around and slashed, but Destroyer blocked with his sword. Destroyer fired his wrist cannons, causing ND to spin from the force of the attack, but he drew an energy sword and cut off Destroyer's wrist cannons. He attacked with both swords and stabbed into ND's cockpit. Necronoid fired and shot the sword out, causing it to malfunction. ND punched Destroyer away and blasted him with multiple cannons. Destroyer stopped his flight by firing one of his seeker missiles. The recoil held him still, and he flew up with his jetpack. The seeker missile turned around and collided with ND's missile. Destroyer flew down to finish it, but ND had stopped the attack. DQ: IMMORTALIS CANNON! Destroyer was blasted away and rolled on the ground. (music ends) DQ: Finish him. REAPER BLADE! ND walked over to Destroyer with two energy scythes. Necronoid: Now, I claim your SOUL! (raises scythe to stab) (this plays from 0:05) Wind blew in and swept ND off its feet. ND slashed around, but could hit nothing. Necronoid: SHOW YOURSELF! Magmafury: ALL RIGHT THEN! SUPREME STORM SHOT! Tony: I'LL STOP BY AND GIVE YOU A HAND! ND fired a missile at Magmafury. Destroyer: (intercepts it with missile) Now, it's my turn to do that! Necronoid: NOO! Magmafury: DIE! (blasts ND in the crack, causing Necronoid to be hit directly) (music ends at 0:34) (this starts playing) Necronoid: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ND grabbed Magmafury and pulled his wing off. Tony: SLASH SUPREME SHOT SLICER! (energy swords come from Magmafury) Magmafury whirled around and started to stab ND in the back, but ND shoved a scythe into Magmafury's wrist. His energy swords disappeared. DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! ND shoved his scythe into Magmafury's face and shot his neck. He dissolved into his parts again and was forced into ball form. (music is at 0:27) Destroyer flew in using his jetpack, swords extended. Destroyer: I'M COMING FOR YOU! (spins in midair to dodge a shot, then returns fire with shoulder cannons spinning) Necronoid: ARGH! AA! UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks) Destroyer flew in and stabbed through the shield, but the swords didn't reach ND. Pyrus: DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago turned to energy form, charged the swords, and fired them into ND's cockpit. ND fell to the ground. (music ends at 0:48) Drago: GENERATION GUARDIAN! DQ: ULTIMATE ABILITY: DEATH GOD DESTROYER! Winx: Oh shizz...I've seen this before! RUN! Drago: Not backing down! NEVER BACKING DOWN! NECRONOID HAS PUSHED ME TO BECOME STRONGER, AND THAT'S WHY I CAN NEVER LOSE TO HIM! Pyrus: Right behind you! Both Destroyers flipped out all of their cannons, 3D: My gods...(egyptian gods)...99% weapons, 1% assorted Destroyer parts. Winx: That seems....accurate. O_O The Destroyers fired. Pyrus: IT ENDS HERE! (this starts playing) Their blasts collided. The earth shook all around them. Buildings turned to flashes of sparks, white light, and dust. Lava streams were released from the ground, but invisible in all the light. They splashed around. The clouds evaporated and cleared. The sun's was invisible in the middle of all the light. Shards of metal floated around, vibrating but not destroyer, swimming in the shockwaves of the massive explosion. There was only a ringing in everyone's ears, a dead silence. (music pauses at 1:46) The hearing returned long before the sight. Pyrus himself was speechless. Winx: It's over....anyone who was in there...it's over. 3D: WAIT! I SEE SOMETHING! (music continues) A shadow stood there, with wires sticking out. Red gleamed off of it. Pyrus: It's... Winx: HE'S ALIVE! 3D: IT'S AMAZING! Pyrus: PURE EVIL. (music ends) The others stood there and stared at Pyrus. (this starts playing) Pyrus: I know my team better than anyone...take a closer look. Tony: It's...NECRONOID DESTROYER! AND...THE METAL IS JUST HEATED SO IT LOOKS RED... Pyrus: Exactly...(is too shocked to think clearly, and all emotions blank out) Necronoid: YES...IT DOES...END...HERE... Necronoid's voice snapped Pyrus out of his blank state. All his emotions rushed in at once, and he fell on the ground. Tony: PYRUS! Winx: No...it's all lost. (collapses too) Tony and 3D saw their team fall to pieces, and couldn't stand alone. They collapsed. DQ: Hmph. Their spirit dies before their bodies do. Necronoid: (laughs slowly) I'll save Pyrus for last... Pyrus pushed himself up. Pyrus: EVERYONE...GET UP! GET UP! No one stood. They were unconscious from shock. Pyrus's vision became fuzzy. Necronoid: (takes out scythe) Voice from inside crater: GET DOWN HERE, NECRONOID! (music is at 1:37) Pyrus: DRAGO? Destroyer had a shattered cockpit. He climbed out, with stubs for hands and shattered, bent cannons. Tony: Huh...? What... Jaakor: (opens) I KNEW IT! Skytruss: Impossible! Orbeum: Mother of... Infinity: He's....alive? Winx: Huh? (is pulled up by Bakugan) Winx: 3D, GET UP! GET UP! Ra: Truly...worthy..of my gift. Drago: Pyrus...we need a new ability! I have something in mind. Destroyer: Let's...have...it.. (music is at 3:19) Destroyer flew to Pyrus, and Drago told him the plan. Necronoid: NECRONOID DESTROYER, ATTACK! Pyrus: Ok...ULTIMATE DESTROYER FUSION INFINITE ABILITY: GENERATION DESTROYER! DQ: WHAT IN HELL?! Drago turned to energy form. Drago: I'll need something to hold me into the cockpit! Pyrus: Generation Bastion. Destroyer: Oh..I see. (puts shield into cockpit hole, sealing it off) This shield is good for one shot. Pyrus: One shot's all we need. Necronoid: Wait...wait! I pushed you to become stronger! We need a truce! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS POWER WITHOUT ME! WHO WOULD YOU BE WITHOUT ME, DRAGO? Drago: (allows energy to burst all around the cockpit until it turns white-hot and charges main cannon) Time to find out. (this starts playing from 3:38) Destroyer blasted all the energy, fully compressed and built up to the highest level, out of his cannon in one concentrated blast. It went straight through Necronoid's face and chest. He fell out of ND as a heap of dead flesh. (music is at 4:01) Destroyer: Ohh...(returns to "ball" form) Pyrus: (catches) Rest well, old friend. Drago: It's over...finally...over. (returns to ball form) (music ends) The four remaining Brawlers got together again, and managed to rebuild their base. 3D was named new tech manager. Tony was named second-in-command. Winx was given medals of honor by the president for seeing the right path to follow despite starting out evil. And Pyrus? He just wanted to relax. He was honored the highest for defeating DQ, but he requested to skip the ceremonies. After all that, he had his medals trucked home, and took a month of rest. He, after all, being honored the most, needed it the most. (this plays, in honor of how the villains got what they deserved and were blown away) (music plays to the end) THE END. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts